


The Diary of a Dominatrix

by Sherelle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:50:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherelle/pseuds/Sherelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irene Adler left Sherlock her possessions after she disappeared.<br/>One of the boxes contains a old, leather bounded diary.<br/>'The Diary of a Dominatrix' discribes Irene's whole life.<br/>Is she truly who she seems to be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diary of a Dominatrix

**Pilot**

 

_He is a genius, a philosopher, an abstract thinker. He has a brain of the first order. He sits motionless, like a spider in the centre of its web, but that web has a thousand radiations, and he knows well every quiver of each of them._

 

I've seen a lot of different people, my clients. All with their secrets. All with their problems. They had just one thing in common, the disere of danger. Dangerous woman, sex, they want to be controlled. Oh yes, they want it all. But Jim was an exception. He didn't come for my regular business, he didn't even took the effort to even look at me as all man do. He came straight to business and told me that he needed a clever, crafty, seductive ally. Someone needed to disappear, 'The world doesn't need show offs' he told me. He sounded composed, like he was in control of the whole world. Maybe he was, he didn't talked about who he was, what he did. It was the same leading role he played what made me want to trust him. He's a man of power, of control like me. He exchanged information about the man in question. Named Sherlock Holmes. He described him as an ordinary, a 'want to be clever' being. I had to distract him, get information out of him, play him out. Make him dance. What made him think I'd be that clever? He laughed. He didn't declared himself, he just laughed. 

'I've got something, that'll protect you. It has more value than all of your naughty pictures' he told me. He had done his homework then, only a few people know about my protection measures. It sounded implausible, what could be of more value than the pictures which can ruin the life of an amount of power full people in this land? This man was foolish, wasn't he? There is a change that he's speaking the truth, what if he actually has that 'element'? I'd never have to live in fear. The only thing I had to do is to mislead a the man, I've done that plenty of times before, it's my job. I'm a Dominatrix. That's what I do. He couldn't elucidate what this 'something' was. 'You'll notice when you need it, dear' he said, while grinning. He told me he'd come back soon, to peruse the whole plan. This is just the beginning, 'There's an east wind coming' 

 

 

 

_'You're not clever, you're unordinary'_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive my crappy writing, I'm trying my very best but English isn't my native language ;) 
> 
> Inspired by the post: https://fbcdn-sphotos-e-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-xpa1/t1.0-9/10445939_674844072595861_463628955524468034_n.png


End file.
